Fuel injectors are provided on combustion engines to control fuel flow during a fuel injection event when the engine is operating. Such flow control may be accomplished by controlling the movement of a needle or nozzle valve element of the fuel injector. For example, controlling fuel flow may be accomplished by actuating a piezoelectric actuator or an actuator comprised of a magnetostrictive material.
Manual high pressure valves are available but may be large and have a slow response time, thereby making such valves undesirable in high speed operations in limited space, such as a fuel system operation in a combustion engine of a vehicle. Additionally, the pressure limit on known switch valves may be approximately 300-500 bar, however, some fuel system operations may require a valve with greater pressure limits.